


Exploding Skies

by I_Write_Fics_Not_Assignments



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bad Poetry, Fourth of July, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Summer of Like, Warped Tour 2005
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Write_Fics_Not_Assignments/pseuds/I_Write_Fics_Not_Assignments
Summary: A little Petekey poem I wrote that is very loosely based around Summer of Like. Your job to figure out perspective. I'm Petekey trash. This is a shitty poem.





	Exploding Skies

The heat radiating  
Under an exploding sky  
Your hair in my face  
Your tongue the only thing I can taste  
Colours and flashes blur around us  
I care but then I don't care enough

It's not funny  
And it's not cute  
A summer romance ruining me and you  
Small talk does more damage than the eye can see  
We knew it wouldn't go down well   
Except for underneath the belt

It felt great  
With you standing behind me on stage  
A warmth inside  
Stronger than the heat of July  
A thousand times brighter   
Than exploding skies

But we knew that the warmth would shed  
And the rain reared it's ugly head  
Your lips, are wet  
With kisses that aren't mine  
But tears and fears  
That came from these eyes

We put the pain and the lies  
In the darkest corner of our minds  
Came to, at last  
And many more Summers have passed  
Nothing left to find  
Underneath exploding skies


End file.
